eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ed Edd N' Eddy Yugioh
there are only a few issues I can find, first is the spelling so im having a hard time figuring out what deck is what and the second is what decks each person has. Im pretty sure Drew wouldent use a toon deck or Nazz having a cyber warrior deck. I'll explain in chapter why drew has a toon deck but I still have to finish chapter 1 before I can do chapter 2 so I'll work on that Yugioh z there is a hint some where in chapter 1 to why Drew has a Toon deck, but it doesn't tell why, you will have to wait for chapter 2Yugioh z 01:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Talk there is no build to your fanfiction you just start with corey telling the edds they are bron duelists which I have no idea what it means. its rushed faster than the speed of light with bearly any time pasing before the first duel. the duel was way to quick considering the number of duelists. on top of all that this is just a poor remake of the first EEnE z episode only their duelists instead of saiyans. I'll work on the next chapter less of a remake and will exlplain that the are not training as duel my recomendation to you is to redo the first chapter and make it original, add some build to it leading up to corey meeting the eds and check for spelling and grammar errors K I will talk to me on my talk page to if you have any more advice to tell me and thnx Yugioh z 02:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC)(Talk) oh and I put a definintion of yugioh, but if you havemore questions tell me and I will add that Yugioh z 02:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I have not given up on this page it's just I had almost finished and accudently lost all my work I'm sorry but what is this? The grammar is terrible, the plot is a such a mish mash of text, characters, and duels that it resembles a cluster!@#$. The spelling is at least acceptable. That is the only positive thing I can find about this fic. A bit of advice, sir, open up Word or any other text editor on your computer and type it there first. Spell check it, then read it to see if it works out all right. As far as I see, I can hardly understand what the hell is going on in this fic or who is saying what. Bottom line: This fic is poorly written, and requires improvement. A LOT of improvement. As a regular member of wikis and reviewer of fics, I hate it when I have to criticize others' fics. I would encourage you to write more, but as your fic stands now, I would recommend practicing first. I would brush up on your grammar skills first, then storyboard the plot. Don't just run in there ideas ablaze. That always leads to a bad situation. I apologize if this review was hurtful, but this was my honest opinion on this. Good day, sir. TheMelon93 (talk) 20:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I have made some changes, leave a review on anythig that you feel needs to be changed Yugioh z (talk) 21:07, December 25, 2013 (UTC) It's still very poorly written, I'm afraid. I can hardly tell dialogue from descriptive text. You need to invest in the use of paragraphs. Again, practice, practice, practice, kid. I can't stress that enough. Another thing is that the plot is incredibly (and I emphasize "incredibly") rushed so badly that if I were to take this entire document and paste it into Microsoft Word, it would only fill three to five pages. It also opens up a whole world full of plot holes just waiting to happen. If you could just stop and take a moment to review your writing, you will see what I'm trying to say. Also, speaking of length, each tiny chapter decimal (or whatever you call them) only lasts a few paragraphs. That makes splitting up the chapter into tiny bits completely unnecessary and messy. The issue here is that any time you update a fic, you can't just paste in a few paragraphs and then call that an update. For starters, stop splitting up the chapters into so many tiny parts. It's not needed and it doesn't help the story flow any better (in fact, it actually harms the story that way). To make up for this, you should probably set a minimum word count for each update you make. For example, Digi-Ed (despite the fact that he never updates the EEnE: Dark Future, as he has other writing projects to attend to), sets his standards at approximately 3,000 words. So, there you have it. Practice your writing as much as possible, don't rush, and set your standards somewhere you can reach (Like say 1000-2000 words should suffice). People who don't do this can and will hit a brick wall in their writing sometime, even at the worst time possible. So please, take my advice. 05:35, December 27, 2013 (UTC)TheMelon93 (talk)